Naruto Namikaze of Ame
by anime-death-angel
Summary: AU fic. Minato new that Naruto would not be safe in Konoha, so he arranges for his father to raise him. What Konoha didn't expect was Hanzo to be Minato's father, and in turn Naruto's grandfather. As Hanzo takes Naruto to Ame, what can world expect when Naruto emerges.


"Come on Kushina-chan! Just one more push!" Namikaze Minato shouted to his wife Uzumaki Kushina who was currently in labor with the couples' child.

"Focus, boy! Don't let the seal weaken or the Kyubi will escape!" Yelled Sarutobi Biwako as she helped Kushina deliver the child. The group of three, plus one Anbu medic codenamed Taji, were currently inside of a cave outside of Konohagakure's walls with a powerful barrier surrounding their location. The reason for such measures was due to Kushina's unique situation as a pregnant Jinchuriki. Such a situation was incredibly rare, so rare in fact that since the founding of the Hidden Villages only Uzumaki Mito, Kushina's ancestor and the wife of Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage, had ever been in the same situation. Suddenly, with an intensely loud scream from Kushina, the crying of a newborn baby filled the cave.

"It's a boy." Biwako stated with a smile as she began to clean off the newborn.

"You hear him Kushina? Our son is out, he's here." Minato said to Kushina with a grin which she weakly returned. In his lapse of concentration, the Kyuubi's malicious chakra suddenly filled the air.

"Keep your focus, boy! Strengthen the seal!" Biwako shouted as she held the newborn away from the red chakra of the Kyubi that was spilling out of Kushina's weakened seal.

"You stay in Kyubi!" Minato shouted as he pumped more chakra into Kushina's seal strengthening it and keeping the Kyubi's chakra from spilling out any further. "Kushina, I know you're exhausted but I need you to exert full control over the Kyubi." Minato said to his exhausted wife.

"Alright, Minato-kun." Kushina panted out. Before the couple could start suppressing the Kyubi the sounds of the other two occupants of the cave crying out in shock and pain reached their ears. The couple looked over to see Taji and Biwako lying on the floor and a masked man wearing a black hooded cloak and a strange mask with a single eye hole holding their son with a hand hovering threateningly over the baby's face.

"Yondaime Hokage, step away from the Kyubi host or this child won't live another minute." The masked man warned as he held the newborn. The baby's cries could be heard throughout the cave as the stranger pulled a kunai out of his sleeve and held it above the baby. _'How did he slip past the barrier?'_ Minato wondered as he stared at the man threatening his son.

"Ugh!" Kushina groaned out as the Kyubi's seal started to warp and spread to cover even more of Kushina's stomach and torso.

"Kushina! The Kyubi's seal is still…" Minato stated with worry before turning back to the masked man.

"Get away from the host…or do you not care about the brat?" The masked intruder asked as he held the kunai closer to the baby.

"Wait…just calm down." Minato stated with his left hand up in a placating gesture.

"Ugh…ooh!" Kushina groaned from behind Minato as the Kyubi continued to try an escape the seal on her stomach.

"You're the one that needs to calm down, Minato. I am perfectly calm." The masked man responded before he tossed the baby into the air.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried out in fear and panic at the thought of her child being hurt. The masked man thrust his kunai towards baby Naruto's airborne form. Minato's face instantly became battle serious and he disappeared and reappeared in a split second with his son in his arms standing on the wall behind the masked man.

"I expected nothing less of the Kiiroi Senkou…but what about the next one?" The masked man asked. Minato looked down and to his horror found four exploding tags stuck to the blanket that Naruto was wrapped in. Without wasting a second Minato tore the blanket off Naruto.

"Minato! Naruto!" Kushina yelled out in terror before the tags went off and one side of the cave was blown apart. The explosion also destroyed one of the small wooden buildings outside the caves' entrance; Minato, with Naruto in his arms, flew out of the smoke and debris unharmed.

"Thank goodness…Naruto's unharmed." Minato said to himself with relief. "Ugh…" Minato grunted as he looked down at his right leg and noticed a small piece of shrapnel stuck into his right leg. _'He forced me to use Hiraishin no jutsu. He's after Kushina…and now I'm not with her.' _Minato thought with a grimace. _'I've got to hurry.'_ He thought before disappearing with Naruto in a yellow flash. Minato reappeared inside a specially made room in front of one of his tri-pronged kunai.

Meanwhile with Kushina, the masked man had her bound to several large rocks by the seal that imprisoned the Kyubi. As she stood in the center of the rocks she stared at the man before her while sweat dripped down her face from the exhaustion of giving birth.

"What do you want?" Kushina asked while panting tiredly.

"To take the Kyubi from you and destroy Konoha." The masked man answered simply.

"What!" Kushina exclaimed with her panting becoming worse.

"The markings of Minato's Hiraishin no jutsu, which allows one to teleport from one place to another instantaneously, those markings appear to have been added to your seal." The masked man stated in a neutral tone. "Minato is always protecting you. But now I've gotten him away from you. Furthermore, the seal is weakened after you gave birth…do you know how long I've waited for this brief moment?" The masked man asked with a dark tone that caused Kushina's eyes to widen in shock.

"You'll be safe here." Minato stated to Naruto as he laid the newborn onto a small bed with rails surrounding the sides. "Just wait here for a little while, Naruto. I have to go save your mom right now." Minato finished as he covered Naruto with a blanket.

Back with Kushina and the man had begun a jutsu to free the Kyubi from Kushina's seal. With a hand seal from the masked man Kushina cried out in pain as the Kyubi's chakra erupted from her body forming a one tailed cloak around her while her seal released massive amounts of the Kyubi's chakra.

"Now…come out of there, Kyubi!" The masked man called out while holding his hand seal.

"!" the Kyubi roared out as it materialized above the two shinobi on the ground. Standing on its' hind legs the massive Bijuu towered over everything in the area as its' nine tails whipped around its' body and its' forelegs and front paws curled in front of it similar to a human's arms and hands. As soon as the Kyubi fully formed, Kushina slumped down on the rock she stood on before falling flat on her stomach in pain and exhaustion.

"All right…now to head for Konohagakure." The masked man stated as he started walking away from Kushina's body.

"Ugh…wait." Kushina panted out as she raised her head to look at the retreating man.

"The Uzumaki clan is truly amazing…still alive even after having the Biju ripped from you, eh?" The masked man asked with a praising tone. The Kyubi growled before rearing back its right foreleg and aiming at Kushina's prone body. "You were the Kyubi's host…and now I will use him to kill you." The man stated as the Kyubi's claw came down on Kushina's exhausted, pain filled, body. With a huge smashing sound and a large dust cloud exploding from the point of impact Kyubi's foreleg struck the area Kushina was laying. The Kyubi instantly noticed that Minato had reappeared on a tree nearby with Kushina held safely in his arms.

"You still have the flash…but it's too late." The masked man stated as he looked up at Minato and Kushina's location.

"Minato…Naruto…is Naruto…all right?" Kushina asked as her breath grew more labored.

"Yeah…he's all right…he's in a safe place now." Minato assured her with a grin.

"Thank goodness." Kushina breathed out with relief. Minato quickly looked over his shoulder and cast a deadly glare, full of killing intent, at the masked man.

"Minato…you have to stop that man and the Kyubi…he's heading…for Konoha." Kushina panted out as sweat continued to pour down her face from pain and exhaustion. Minato looked down at his wife, contemplating what she had just told him before he disappeared in another yellow flash.

"He jumped again…well it doesn't matter…we will head for Konoha now." The masked man stated in a flat tone. Minato reappeared with Kushina in his arms back in the same room he'd left baby Naruto in.

"Why?" Kushina questioned him noticing that they'd left the masked man's location entirely.

"It's fine…you're with Naruto now." Minato told her as he laid his wife down next to their newborn son. Kushina moved close to her child and quickly pulled him close to her in a hug.

"Naruto…" Kushina sighed happily as she lightly nuzzled her sleeping child's head of soft blonde hair with a smile. Minato took in the loving scene before glaring and clenching his fists angrily. He quickly went over to the cabinet in the room and threw it open.

"Minato…thank you…go now." Kushina said tiredly as she held Naruto close to her.

"I'll be back soon." Minato stated as he finished putting on his headband, Jonin vest, and white robe with red flames on the bottom with the Kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' written on the back. Back in the village, the Sandaime was sitting in his study at home when he suddenly felt a large spike of chakra. _'It can't be…'_ He thought to himself as he hadn't felt this particular chakra since he was a young boy. Meanwhile in another part of the village the masked man was putting his plan into motion.

_**"Kuchiyose no jutsu."**_ He stated as a massive summoning array appeared beneath his hand and spread out in all directions from his position. In an instant the Kyubi appeared inside the village of Konoha smashing everything around it with its sheer size upon it's' appearance in the village. Several ninja and civilians were knocked away in the following shockwave and debris.

"That's…" Stated a Konoha shinobi as he looked up at the Kyubi, unable to finish his sentence from the shock.

"Now attack, Kyuubi!" The masked man order as his Sharingan eye swirling in the one eye hole in his mask.

**"**Grawrrr!" The Kyubi roared out releasing a shockwave of chakra from it's' mouth instantly decimating all the buildings before it, sending shinobi and civilians alike flying inside a large cloud of debris.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama! The Kyubi! The Kyubi has suddenly appeared in the village!" An Anbu with an ape mask stated as he appeared before the retired Hokage.

"I know! I'll take care of it! You all protect those that can't fight!" Sarutobi ordered as he finished putting on his battle gear.

"Yes sir!" The ape masked Anbu stated with a bow. _'Did Kushina's seal break? Were all those precautions still not enough?'_ Sarutobi wondered as he prepared to lead the shinobi of Konoha into battle. At the same time Minato appeared on top of the Hokage Monument, on his own stone head, and saw the Kyubi near the center of the village. The Kyubi, with its demonic senses, immediately noticed the small human that had suddenly appeared on top of the monument halfway across the village.

"So you sensed me, huh?" Minato asked as he looked at the released Biju. Kyubi's response was to start gathering massive amounts of chakra into its' gaping maw for a _**Bijudama**_ (Tailed Beast Ball). "I won't let you do this here." Minato stated as he started going through hand seals. Kyubi quickly launched the gigantic sphere of black chakra at the Yondaime. The massive sphere of super dense, demonic chakra vaporized every building it flew over as it headed towards the Yondaime's location. Ending even more lives as the sphere made its' way through the village. As the Bijudama was about to strike the Hokage Monument it suddenly appeared to slam into an invisible wall before vanishing into a single point. Minato stood with his battle-hardened face glaring at the Kyubi as he held a tri-pronged kunai between his hands. _'For something of this scale, I have to be very careful about where I send it.'_ Minato thought as a massive explosion suddenly rocked the land about a mile behind the Hokage Monument.

"The jutsu used to deflect the Kyubi's attack…that's a space-time barrier." Akimichi Chouza stated while holding his eight-foot long war staff.

"Is it Minato?" Questioned Nara Shikaku as he and the rest of the shinobi in their area looked on.

"Ok! Let's go!" The Sandaime yelled to his men as they prepared to engage the Kyubi.

"Hai!" Was the response from all the gathered shinobi as they followed the retired Hokage. _'I've got to let the Sandaime know what's going on as soon as possible.'_ Minato thought as a black clad figured tried to grab his shoulder. Minato quickly spun around and tried to jam his tri-pronged kunai into the figure's head. Only for his kunai and everything else to suddenly pass through the man as if he wasn't there.

"You'll have to fight me." The masked man from before stated. "And…it's over." He said before Minato felt himself being pulled into some kind of space-time jutsu by the masked man. The masked man suddenly found the space before him empty. "He jumped again…he's fast…I'll have to suck him in quicker next time…the instant I touch him." The masked man stated as he looked at his empty hand.

Minato landed roughly and slid a few feet from his haphazard use of Hiraishin no jutsu before coming to a stop in the same place he'd used to escape the explosive tags and save Naruto earlier that night. _'He dodged my attack…but then he solidified and tried to suck me in…what was that jutsu?'_ Minato thought to himself before a swirl began to form a few feet in front of him, bringing with it the masked ninja he had just escaped.

"I won't let you get away." The masked man stated plainly as he watched the Yondaime get back to his feet.

_'Can he use space-time Ninjutsu too? So that's how he was able to move Kushina so quickly. He was able to get past the Anbu under the Sandaime's direct control and get through the high level barrier. He knew that the Kyubi's seal would be weakened when Kushina gave birth…not only that, but he knew how to break the seal and tame the Kyubi. He was also able to get through the barrier around Konoha…there's only one ninja I know…who could do all that.'_ Minato thought to himself as he stared down the masked man before him.

"Are you Uchiha Madara?" Minato asked the masked man. Said man simply removed his hood without replying. "No…you can't be…he's dead." Minato stated with a disbelieving tone.

"Well…who knows?" The man asked with a drawn out pause.

"At this point, it's not important who you are…but why are you attacking Konoha?" Minato questioned the man with a glare.

"I guess you could say…it's both a whim…and a plan. It's both for war…and for peace." The man stated in a confusing and self-conflicting tone. Minato only intensified his glare at the man.

_'Either way…he's no ordinary shinobi! He can control the Kyubi and is better at space-time Ninjutsu than me or Nidaime…combined with his dangerous ideology…I have to put a stop to him here or he might unleash something even worse than the Kyubi!'_ Minato thought to himself as he assessed his enemy. _'If I jump to the village…he'll follow me and make the battlefield even more chaotic. But, like Madara, his Kuchiyose no jutsu probably can't keep the Kyubi here for long…I'll just have to trust the Sandaime to take care of the village…I have to stop this guy here!' _Minato decided as he rushed to engage his enemy.

"There is no hope for you!" The masked shinobi shouted at Minato as he rushed to meet Minato's charge. Minato attempted to stab the masked man with a tri-pronged kunai only to phase through him again and notice that the masked shinobi had a chain connected to a shackle on each of his wrists that he used to try and restrain the Yondaime. Only for Minato to instantly disappear and reappear at the other side of the clearing.

_'His body…my physical attacks don't work on him. He only solidifies when he's about to attack, in other words, I'll just have to try attacking when he attacks me.'_ Minato thought as he observed the masked shinobi. _'It's risky for him to attack; and with the Kyubi's Kuchiyose in mind, he probably wants to finish this as quickly as possible. It's all down to whose attack is a split second faster!'_ Minato thought as he rushed back at the masked man with his tri-pronged kunai in hand. As the two shinobi approached one another, in full sprint, Minato quickly threw his tri-pronged kunai at the masked man's head. The kunai, predictably, passed through the masked ninja's face and phased out of the back of his head. The masked shinobi reached up to grab Minato, only to notice that the Yondaime now held a Rasengan in his right hand which he was preparing to shove into the masked man's head.

_'Victory is mine…'_ The masked shinobi thought as he was going to touch Minato's arm before the Rasengan could reach him. Only for his hand to touch nothing as Minato suddenly disappeared and reappear above the kunai that had just passed through the masked man's head. Minato was quick to slam his Rasengan into the masked ninja's back and drive his enemy into the ground. _'Shit…he jumped to that kunai!'_ The masked man thought as he craned his neck to stare at the Yondaime.

"That's Hiraishin no jutsu, level two." Minato stated as he caught the kunai he had used to perform the jutsu. The masked shinobi was smashed into the ground until it cracked, sending large pieces of dirt and rock flying. When the Rasengan dissipated the masked man quickly jumped away from Minato as blood began to run down his back and both of his arms. Before he could react Minato had appeared and stabbed him in the stomach with a tri-pronged kunai. _'Hiraishin no jutsu! I see…he must have put some marking on me!'_ The masked shinobi thought as he saw the intense glare that Minato was giving him. Minato quickly slammed his hand onto the masked man's body; sealing runes quickly spread from the point of impact and covered the left side of the man's torso.

"A _Keiyaku Fuin_ (Contract Seal)! Are you trying to break my contract with the Kyubi?" The masked shinobi asked in shock.

"Now the Kyubi will no longer be yours to control!" Minato answered.

Back in Konoha the Kyubi suddenly let out a massive roar as its eyes changed from a Sharingan form, back into their usual slit pupil. Suddenly the Kyubi jumped straight backwards, smashed through the wall that surrounded Konoha, and landed in the forest surrounding the village.

"We've gotten it out of the village! Continue the attack!" The Sandaime, flanked by his two old teammates, and backed by several shinobi called out as they all rushed outside the village to try and subdue the released Bijuu. _'Where is Minato?'_ The Sandaime wondered as he rushed towards the Kyubi with Enma, in his staff form, in his hands.

"No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you were able to wound me and wrest the Kyubi from me…but the Kyubi will be mine once more. I am the ruler of the world…I have many means at my disposal." The masked man told Minato before disappearing into another vortex. _'That feeling…he's not lying.'_ Minato thought as he saw the man disappear. Minato quickly used Hiraishin to get to the battlefield against the Kyubi. When he appeared he looked at the devastation the released Biju had caused. _'This is terrible.' _He thought as he took in all the damage around him.

"Ugh…are you going to try that again?" The Sandaime asked another ninja beside him as he shakily got back to his feet with Enma, still in staff form, resting on his shoulder.

"Sandaime!" A ninja shouted as he tried to help the old Hokage to his feet.

_**"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**_ Minato yelled as he summoned Gamabunta to the battlefield.

"It's the Yondaime-sama!" A random shinobi called out. As Gamabunta landed on top of the Kyubi, smashing the Biju's head into the ground. _'Kushina, I'm sorry.'_ Minato thought to himself as he remembered the masked man's words about reclaiming the Kyubi.

"Hold back the Kyuubi for a little while!" Minato yelled to Gamabunta as he stood on the giant toad's head.

"Even I can't hold him back for long!" Gamabunta told him as he sat on the Kyuubi's body. The Kyubi was already forming another Bijudama and aiming it in the only direction it could, straight forward, towards the Sandaime and the ninja fighting with him.

"I'll need a lot of chakra to send away something this big!" Minato shouted to Gamabunta as he prepared to start his jutsu.

"Ugh!" the Sandaime grunted out as it saw the large black mass of chakra the Kyubi had in its mouth, all of it aimed directly at him. In an instant, the Kyubi vanished and the Sandaime stared in confusion as Gamabunta landed on the ground from the Kyubi's sudden teleportation.

"Minato…where did he send the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi questioned before a large explosion was heard and seen coming from a few miles away. "Over there!" The Sandaime said as he noticed the intense light of the explosion. The Kyubi's Bijudama had destroyed the building that Kushina and Naruto had been left in and the Kyubi was trying to figure out where it was now by looking around itself in confusion. Minato reappeared with Kushina and Naruto in his arms behind a large tree where the Kyubi couldn't see them.

"I have to get a barrier up as soon as possible!" Minato stated before thinking. _'My chakra is almost gone.'_ While he started panting from the exertion of teleporting the Kyuubi so far away from the battlefield.

"I can…still fight…Minato." Kushina said tiredly as she activated her seal and chains made of chakra emerged from her back and bound the Kyubi, and all nine of its' tails, in a split second.

"Kushina…" Minato said with a worried tone as Naruto started to cry in his arms.

"I guess…we woke him up…sorry…Naruto." Kushina panted out as blood began to seep out of her mouth.

"Kushina…what are you…" Minato tried to speak before Kushina interrupted him.

"I'm going to draw…the Kyubi in…and kill myself. That way…I can…put off…the Kyubi's…resurrection. That's the only way the last of my chakra can be of help to you." Kushina was able to force out between pants as she felt her life slipping away. "Thank you…for everything." Kushina said with a smile as she looked towards Minato.

"Kushina…you made me the Yondaime Hokage! You made me a man! You made me this child's father! And yet…" Minato spoke loudly as he tried to reign in his emotions while Naruto continued to cry.

"Minato…don't look like that. I'm…happy…you…love me…and it's…his birthday today." Kushina stated tiredly while looking at Naruto in Minato's arms. "An most importantly…when…I think about…what our life would be like…together…if I lived…I can only picture…happiness." Kushina panted out with a happy grin on her exhausted face. Minato couldn't hold back and let a tear fall down his face at his wife's words. "If there's…one thing…I regret…it's that I won't get to see…Naruto grow up." Kushina spoke through her exhausted state.

"Kushina…there's no need for you to die with the Kyubi. Use your remaining chakra so you can be reunited with Naruto." Minato said with conviction.

"Huh?" Kushina asked with a questioning look.

"I'll seal your remaining chakra inside Naruto with a _**Hakke Fuin**_ (Eight Symbol Seal). Then I will take the Kyubi down with me. Since I'm not the host, I can use _**Shiki Fujin**_ (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)." Minato explained to her as he held, the now sleeping, Naruto.

"But…with that seal you'll…" Kushina exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"There's one more thing…I can only seal half the Kyubi's power…it's just not physically possible to seal it completely…it's not strategically feasible either. If you take the Kyubi down with you, there won't be a host until the Kyubi is revived, and the Biju balance will be thrown out of whack. With the Shiki Fujin, I can seal half the Kyubi's power forever. The other half…" Minato paused here as he remembered what his sensei, Jiraiya, had told him about the child of prophecy. The child that would be the savior of the shinobi world. "I'll seal within Naruto; with the Hakke Fuin." Minato finished his sentence much to the shock of Kushina.

"I know what you want to say…but Jiraiya-sensei talked about the coming revolution…and the catastrophes that will come with it. Today…I realized two things. The masked man that attacked you…he will bring catastrophe upon us. This child is the one who will stop him. As the host, he will clear the way to the future. For some reason, I just know." Minato finished as he set Naruto in front of Kushina. At this time, the Sandaime had finally made it to the area that Minato had transported the Kyubi to.

"But…Minato…" Kushina tried to find something to say, but couldn't. Minato quickly went through the nine hand seals for the Shiki Fujin. Once he completed the hand seals the Shinigami appeared behind Minato with a spectral figure of Minato already bound in the death god's hair.

"Have faith in this child. After all, he is our son." Minato stated before explaining the final part of his plan. "After I use the Shiki Fujin, I'll seal your chakra inside Naruto. You won't get to see him for very long once he's grown up, but I want you to help him out when he tries to control the Kyubi as its' host." Minato told her with the Shinigami hovering motionless behind him.

"But he's our son and I don't want him to have to bear that burden." Kushina stated while looking Minato in the eyes. "And why the Shiki Fujin? Just so…I can see him when he's grown up? It won't even be for that long…there's no reason for you to die for that! I wanted you…to stay with Naruto and watch over him as he…grows up! So why? To preserve the balance between the Biju? For our country? Our village? There's no reason to sacrifice Naruto for that! You shouldn't sacrifice yourself for me!" Kushina finished before panting to get her breath back and from her condition.

"Abandoning one's country…abandoning one's village…that's the same as abandoning one's child. As someone whose country was destroyed, you should understand that best, shouldn't you? You know the harsh life that awaits those without a country…besides; we are a family…of shinobi!" Minato explained while Kushina looked up at him unconvinced. "Even if I were to live, I could never compare to you…even if just for a short time…there is something you can give him as his mother that I never could…that is a mother's love. I'm not doing this just for you…I'm doing it for Naruto. I am willing to die for my son…that is my role as his father." Minato finished while looking at Kushina with determination shining in his eyes. The Shinigami moved his left hand as the rosary beads in his hand wrapped around his arm and strange black markings began to spread along the death god's arm.

"That seal…could it be…the Shiki Fujin?" Sarutobi questioned as he was within eye sight of the Kyubi.

"Sandaime-sama! What's going on?" Questioned two Jonin as they landed behind the old Hokage.

**"**GRRRRRR!" The Kyuubi growled as it was further restrained by the chakra chains that bound it.

"It's no use…I can't get inside the barrier that's keeping the Kyubi from getting out! They're planning on taking care of the Kyubi on their own!" Sarutobi stated as he pressed his hand against the giant barrier that prevented him from trying to assist the couple dealing with the Biju. The Shinigami finished his preparations for his task before pushing his hand into the spectral representation of Minato that was held by his hair. Out of the real Minato's stomach, the death god's hand emerged and launched itself, the god's arm ever stretching, towards the Kyubi. _'Damn you Yondaime Hokage.'_ The Kyuubi thought as the Shinigami's hand grabbed its left foreleg.

"Seal." Minato stated with finality as his gaze was completely determined.

**"**GRAWWWWWRRRR!" the Kyubi roared out as half of its' chakra was torn from its' body and dragged inside of Minato. _'I'm paralyzed…I had no idea the chakra would be this heavy.'_ Minato thought as his vision was fading in and out.

"It is the Shiki Fujin! I can't believe he's really using it!" Sarutobi stated in shock as he watched the fate of the Biju.

"But the Kyubi's still there! Was he not able to fully seal it?" One of the Jonin asked the Sandaime.

"The Kyubi is smaller." Sarutobi stated as they saw that the Kyubi was only about a fifth of its original size.

**"**GRRRRRR!" The Kyubi growled in anger as it watched the humans continue working.

"Ok…now for the Hakke Fuin…I'll seal the Kyubi inside Naruto!" Minato stated as he summoned a small pedestal surrounded by eight candles.

_'That's a ceremonial pedestal! Does he mean to seal me away again? In that child?'_ The Kyuubi wondered angrily as it continued to growl in rage. Minato carefully set Naruto on the pedestal. Suddenly Kushina coughed up blood behind him causing him to turn around and look at her.

"Kushina! Are you ok?" Minato questioned as Kushina continued to cough and spit up blood. The chakra chains binding the Kyubi went slack when Kushina lost her focus on them prompting the Kyubi to try and end the attempt to seal him again by attacking Naruto. As it brought its' claws down to attack Naruto, both Kushina and Minato jumped into the path of the claws and were impaled by the one claw that would have killed Naruto.

"I told you…this is something even a father can do." Minato told Kushina as they held the claw back from harming their son.

"Then…a mother would be even better right?" Kushina asked as she tightened the chains holding the Kyubi again.

"Is the child there?" Sarutobi questioned the Jonin next to him.

"They protected him!" the Jonin answered back.

**"**You bastards." The Kyubi actually spoke as the chains were once again painfully restraining it.

"All right…this is the first time I've ever lost an argument with you…that's how I know you must be serious." Kushina said silently giving Minato her consent to go through with his plan.

"Thanks Kushina." Minato said before wiping some blood on his hand and summoning a special toad with the Kuchiyose no jutsu.

"Hmm?" Said the toad as it appeared with its' arms crossed. "Whoa! The Kyubi!" The toad exclaimed in fright as it saw the Biju. "Yondaime what are you doing?" The toad questioned.

"Gamatora, I'm giving you the key to the seal. I want you to take it to Jiraiya-sensei and immediately store it inside of him." Minato instructed the toad who was quick to comply.

"I see! So Minato is making his own son the host in order to save the village." Sarutobi remarked as Minato's plan finally fell into place in his head.

"I have the key! So now I will go!" Gamatora stated as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That's a relief." Minato stated as he prepared the next seal while the Shinigami removed the knife from his mouth. "Kushina…you're not going to last much longer. I'll give you the Hakke Fuin now. I want…to seal a little of my chakra inside of Naruto as well. You won't see him for a while…so tell him anything you want to say now." Minato told her quietly as he prepared the seal.

"Naruto…don't be a picky eater…eat heartily…so you grow big and strong. Take a bath…everyday…and keep warm…and don't stay up late…get enough sleep. Make friends…you don't need a lot…but a few true friends…you can really trust. I was never good at it myself…but study hard and practice your Ninjutsu…but everyone has things they're good at and things they're not…so if you…have a hard time…don't let it get you down. Respect your sensei's and senpai's at the academy. Oh…and one more important thing…about the three ninja vices…be especially careful…when lending or borrowing money… and save the money you earn…from missions. Don't drink…until your twenty…and drinking too much is bad for you…so take it easy. As for women…I'm a woman…so I don't really understand…but anyway…there are only men and women…so you will find yourself interested in women…but just don't…fall for a strange one. Find…a woman like your mom." Kushina spoke as quickly as she could, feeling herself slowly slipping away.

"Speaking of vices…one more thing…watch out…for Jiraiya-sensei." Minato said with a grin.

"Naruto…you will face…many painful…and hard times…but just be yourself. Have your dreams…and the confidence…to make those dreams come true. I really, really, really, really, really…wish I could be there…to teach you so many more things…I really wish I could be with you longer…I love you. Minato…I'm sorry…for talking so much." Kushina apologized to Minato.

"No…it's all right…Naruto…as your father…I'll just second everything…your chatty mom said…Hakke Fuin!" Minato finished as Naruto smiled in his sleep. As Minato finished the seal the Kyubi disappeared entirely and Kushina passed on with a smile on her face as well. Sarutobi quickly ran to Minato's side and caught the dying Hokage before he hit the ground.

"Minato…why?" Sarutobi asked as he held the dying Hokage.

"Sarutobi, make sure they see him as a hero." Minato said in a whispery voice.

"I will, Minato, I promise you." Sarutobi stated sadly as he watched the life leaving Minato's eyes.

"Also…" Minato stated as he pulled out a piece of paper and gave to the aged Kage. "…have him ready…for my father…he'll raise Naruto." Minato said as Sarutobi was surprised. As far as he knew, Minato didn't know who either of his parents were.

"Minato, how…"

"I found him…a year ago. We've communicated…with letters ever since. He'll be here in a week's time. Keep Naruto safe till then."

"I will, Minato. No harm will come to your son. I swear it." Sarutobi promised as Minato smiled one more time before slipping away into the Shinigami's embrace. _'This is going to be a very eventful week, I can already tell.' _Sarutobi thought to himself as he had both Jonin help him carry Minato and Kushina back to Konoha for a proper burial before he looked at the name on the paper.

'_OH SHIT!' _Sarutobi thought as he never guessed in a hundred years the 'he' would be Minato's father and therefore Naruto's grandfather.

'_Kami help us.' _Were his last thoughts as he carried baby Naruto back to Konoha.

-x-x-x-Time Skip ~ One Week Later-x-x-x-

_'I hate my life.'_ Sarutobi sighed mentally as for the seventh time this week he was in another council meeting about what to do with young Naruto who was currently sleeping in a crib in the middle of the room. The civilian council members along with Fugaku Uchiha, his advisors, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura wanted the boy turned into a weapon, imprisoned until he was needed during a war, or just out right executed to keep a repeat of the Kyubi attack from ever happening again. The shinobi council members, made up of the Shinobi Clan Heads, wanted the boy watched carefully but otherwise left to be a normal child. While Sarutobi wanted the boy raised as a normal child and the knowledge of the Kyubi kept from him as long as possible to prevent any accidents from occurring with the Biju.

"I say we should just execute the little monster and be done with It." Yelled a pink haired woman on the civilian council. Many calls of agreement came from the civilian side of the room.

"Your plan could just as easily doom us all! What if the seal breaks and allows the Kyubi to roam free again? How many citizens do we need to lose before you learn to stop messing with something you don't understand?" Tsume asked the civilian woman with a scowl on her face. Murmurs of agreement rang out from the shinobi side of the council.

"Let me take the boy in, I assure you in a few years I could have him strong enough to keep any other village from ever attacking us again." Shimura Danzo spoke up from his place on the council.

"For the last time, Danzo, Naruto will not be used as a weapon of war. He is a child and will be treated as such." Sarutobi stated with a look that could freeze most men in their tracks. Danzo simply shrugged it off and sat quietly, though Sarutobi was damn sure the gears in the old war hawk's brain were turning faster than they had in years.

"If something isn't done about the demon then I'll get rid of it myself!" A large, heavy set, civilian councilman spoke out as he stood from his chair in rage. He'd lost his entire business to the Kyubi's rampage and he wouldn't accept anything less than execution for the monster that had ruined his business and left him bankrupt. Revealing a knife he kept hidden, he charged at the baby intent on ending its life. However, before anyone could move, the doors to the council chamber burst open. A second later, a sickle soared through the air before it vertically sliced through the civilians head, killing him. The sickle, which was attached to a chain, returned to the owners hand and the entire council was surprised at who it was.

The owner was a man of average height, with long blond hair reaching down to his back and a prominent scar on his right cheek. The man's blond hair was beginning to show signs of grey, signifying age. He had a dark hat on his head and his lower face was mostly obscured by a helmet-like respirator that featured two filter cartridges. The upper portion of this mask bore four lines that represented the symbol of his village and was mirrored by four indentations on the part covering his mouth. The man wore a loose wetsuit-like outfit typical of his village, accented by bandages wrapped around his wrists and lower legs, a flak jacket with swirls on the chest-plate, standard shinobi sandals and a dark cloak that reached down below his waist. The man was the leader of Amegakure (Hidden Rain village), the legendary Shinobi, Sanshōuo no Hanzō (Hanzō the Salamander). Whose fame and reputation was known and revered by all throughout the Shinobi world, to a point where the mere sight of him on the battlefield would make many men flee in fear. Hanzō was practically well known for battling all three members of the Sannin singlehandedly in their youth, and defeating them. But spared their lives and gave them their title, as a sign of respect for their skill and teamwork.

"I would appreciate it, Konoha council if you cease any attempts on my grandson's life."

'_GRANDSON?!'_ The entire council save Sarutobi thought as they looked at the reinstated Hokage for an explanation.

"Hanzo-sama speaks the truth as he is the grandfather of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, making him the father of our late Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

The shinobi and elders were in a state of shock while the civilians were shouting lies, saying the demon was not related to their Hokage or that Hanzo could never be the Fourths father. Sighing, Sarutobi produced a number of birth certificates and copies before passing them to the council.

See the certificates were authentic, the council knew they had little to no standing in the handling of baby Naruto, especially Danzo and the civilians. It was even worse when Sarutobi produced a duffle bag filled with scrolls. Scrolls that belonged to two specific clans.

"Sarutobi, those aren't…"

"They are Koharu. As the heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, these scrolls rightfully belong to Naruto. And since Hanzo is his only living relative, he will take them with them to Ame."

The civilians started shouting at that point. Saying the _demon_ and the scrolls were Konoha property. They quickly shut up when Sarutobi and Hanzo sent a large wave if KI at them that quickly shut them up.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Danzo sat quietly as he thought of this new dilemma. With the Kyubi Jinchuriki out of Konoha, it would be hard to get him in ROOT but not impossible. The only problem was Hanzo, who soundly defeated Danzo in the past. But the old war-hawk wouldn't be where he was now if he wasn't patient and cunning.

'_This only delays my plans, but in time I will mold the young Jinchuriki into my weapon and Konoha will stand tall as the strongest.' _Danzo thought as he watch Hanzo take both baby Naruto and the scroll before exiting the chamber.

-x-x-x-Time Skip ~ Some Time Later-x-x-x-

Hanzo approached the entrance of his village Amegakure. In his left arm was a very curious and hyper bundle that that refused to be still. Hanzo smiled as he thought Naruto would become a powerful shinobi one day.

Entering the village, Hanzo was greeted by three shinobi in standard Ame shinobi uniforms with Ame headbands on their heads. The first was a young man with spiky orange, hair and brown eyes. He had a smile on his face that no one, not even those accompanying him, knew why it was there. His name was Yahiko. To his left was a woman who looked like a goddess in human form. She had blue hair and amber eyes. She wore a light blue paper flower in her hair and had a piercing just under her bottom lip. Her name was Konan. Finally to Yahiko's right was young man that was slightly shorter then him with fair skin and red chin length hair that covered the right side of his face. However, his most noticeable trait was his eyes that were completely purple with rings around which formed a ripple like pattern. The eyes were of the Rinnegan, the most power Dojutsu that was said to have been wielded by the Rikudo Sennin himself. This was Nagato Uzumaki, young brother of Kushina Uzumaki and uncle to baby Naruto.

Shortly after the Second Shinobi World War and leaving Jiraiya's tutelage, the three travled around and had made a name for themselves, which caught the attention of Hanzo. Later he confronted the trio and asked them to join Ame, which they agreed.

As he stopped, Hanzo was quickly approached the trio who wanted to see the baby.

"Oh my gosh, look how adorable he is." Konan cooed at the infant as she wriggled a finger over the baby's face, who followed it with his eyes. Yahiko smiled at the scene.

Nagato slowly approached the infant that Konan was playing with before asking the question that plagued his mind. "Hanzo-sama, is this boy really Kushina-neechan's…"

"Yes Nagato, This is your nephew. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

After explaining everything to the three, they made their way towards the tower in the center of the village where Naruto would begin his life.

* * *

**Ok. Here's a new story with material from Kairomaru's Forest of Flames that I got with his blessing. In this story, Naruto's a shinobi of Ame. Now I'm sure many will be confused by this AU fic so here is the rundown.**

**[1] Minato's parents are Hanzo and an OC Namikaze woman that met one time before parting ways. **

**[2] Nagato and Kushina are siblings that were separated when they were small.**

** [3] There was no civil war in Ame and Hanzo never allied with Danzo. **

**[4] Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, and Itachi will be Ame shinobi.**

** [5] Akatsuki members are Sasori, Deidara, Obito/Madara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu(and his 99,999 brothers) and Hiruko from Naruto Shippuden movie 3**

**More will be explained soon but for now I need to focus on updating Naruto-Spartan 009. PEACE OUT AND HAPPY LABOR DAY**


End file.
